futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Yancy Fry
|species = Human |planet = Earth |job = Astronaut |relatives = Wife: Unnamed Son: Philip J. Fry II Father: Yancy Fry, Sr. Mother: Mrs. Fry Brother: Philip J. Fry I Sister-in-law: Turanga Leela Paternal Grandfather: Enos Fry Paternal Grandmother: Mildred Fry Maternal Grandfather: Mr. Gleisner Maternal Grandmother: Mrs. Gleisner Step-Nephews and Step-Nieces: Kif Kroker's offspring See Family Tree |status = Deceased |appearance = "The Luck of the Fryrish" |voiced by = Teenager/Adult: Tom Kenny Little Child: Kath Soucie and Lauren Tom }} Yancy Fry, Jr. was the oldest son of Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry (née Gleisner). He was also the older brother of Philip J. Fry. He was the older paternal grandson of Mildred Fry and through a time warp Philip J. Fry I. He was the oldest maternal grandson of Mr. and Mrs. Gleisner. He was the last in a long line of Yancy Frys, going back centuries. He was the older brother of Philip J. Fry I. Yancy Jr. is the brother-in-law of Turanga Leela. Through Leela, he is the step-uncle of Kif Kroker's offspring. He married an unknown woman with whom he had a son Philip J. Fry II. Yancy Jr. was also the direct ancestor (assumedly through Philip II) of Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth. He was also the grandson of Philip I and the uncle of his own father Yancy Sr. as a result of Philip I becoming their grandfather. Although he apparently believed his paternal grandfather to have been Enos Fry. History Yancy Jr. was rude to and extremely competitive with, his brother. He was extremely jealous of Philip I's name. Yancy Jr. was so devastated when his brother had disappeared that he named his son Philip J. Fry II in honor of his brother, teary eyed and saying that he loved his brother and missed him everyday. However, in "Bender's Big Score", Philip I went back in time, Yancy Jr. spent another 12 years with the time Paradox duplicate and his son is born before the duplicate adopts the Lars Fillmore persona. However, this time Paradox duplicate could have just been in an alternate timeline, or it could have been that Yancy Jr. loved his brother so much that he named his son after him anyway. Most fans don't think too much about it and just leave it up to a mistake by the creators. The impact of "The Luck of the Fryrish" is more important. Age Yancy Jr. seems to be 41 in the year 2012. In the year 2000, he seems to be 29. If he was still alive, he would be 1046 years old. Appearances Episodes *"The Luck of the Fryish" *"Anthology of Interest II" (mentioned) *"Jurassic Bark" *"Cold Warriors" *"Game of Tones" Films *"Bender's Big Score" Gallery YancyFryJr.png YancyFryBabyfuturamawiki.png Yancy_and_Phillip_Jr.jpg Brotherly_moment.png Bender_and_Yancy.png Brothersbath.png Yancy_son.png Bender_Fry_and_Yancy.png Trivia *Being Philip J. Fry I's brother, Yancy Jr. is an anomaly in the space-time-continuum. However his existence is not cyclical like Philip I's since he is not his own grandfather: Philip I is. *Being Philip J. Fry I's brother, Yancy Jr. is also his own great-uncle. **This also results in him being the uncle of his own father Yancy Sr. *Due to Philip I and Leela's marriage in "Meanwhile", Yancy Fry, Jr. is the in-law family member of the Turanga family (alongside with his parents, Yancy Fry, Sr. and Mrs. Fry). Family Tree Mr. Gleisner--+--Mrs. Gleisner Enos Fry--+--Mildred Fry David Farnsworth | | | Mrs. Fry------------------+---------------------Yancy Fry, Sr. | | | +-----------------+------------------+ | Philip J. Fry I---+---Turanga Leela Yancy Fry, Jr. --+-- (Wife) | | | Philip J. Fry II--+--Njörd(?) | | | Grandma Farnsworth (possibly) | ~ | Velma Farnsworth--+--Ned Farnsworth------------+ | +---------+--------+ | | Ogden Wernstrom----+----Mom------+-----Hubert J. Farnsworth Floyd Farnsworth | | | +---+----+ Igner Cubert J. Farnsworth Walt Larry Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Fry family Category:Males Category:Bullies of Phillip Fry Category:Earthicans Category:Fathers